


Twizzlers and Cherry Cola

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Nathan POV, Stranger Things Season 2, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, curly-haired nathan, pretty sure the grahamscott fandom is mostly dead but im still kickin so have this gay shit, rated t because nathan says the fuck word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: Movies are great, sure, but Nathan's really just here for the snuggling.





	Twizzlers and Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> it's me, back again, here with some more grahamscott bullshit ajksldf
> 
> ive been working to perfect this for a while now, but i apologize if there are any spelling errors or typos! i'll fix those as i come across them <3 thanks for checking out the fic, and i hope you enjoy!

“Get your  _ own  _ fucking popcorn _ ,”  _ Nathan slapped his partner’s hand playfully. “You damn troglodyte.”

Warren laughed easily, bringing his hands up in mock surrender. The light from the television made them shine with buttery evidence. “How about a trade?”

“Hm…” Nathan chewed thoughtfully. His moments were methodical and exaggerated; really hamming it up for the other’s amusement. “What  _ kind _ of trade?”

“One piece of popcorn…” He tried to raise an eyebrow, attempting a handsomely crooked grin. “For one kiss.”

Nathan laughed out loud, throwing his head back against the couch cushions. “I get your kisses for free! And anyways,  _ you _ picked what we’re watching,” He gestured towards the television, the huge bowl of microwave popcorn, and the dollar-sale candy boxes littering the place. “So  _ I _ should get all the snacks.”

Warren opened his mouth, one finger pointing up, obviously ready to make another ‘deal’, but Nathan cut him off quickly.

“ _ Including  _ all of the Sour Patch.”

He knew his boyfriend way too well. Warren closed his mouth, his hand hanging in the air in front of him.

Nathan gave him a challenging look.

They both quickly cracked, Nathan smiling and averting his eyes as Warren laughed, pulling Nathan to his side of the couch. “Yeah, okay, you win.” He stole another kernel of popcorn anyways, this time without any challenge.

Leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, Nathan gave a tiny, contented sigh. It was a little bit too warm now, with the blankets bunched around them, but Nathan had priorities -- namely spending as much time as he could as humanly close to Warren as possible. 

_ Fuckin’ sue me.  _ Nathan shouldered himself just a little bit closer to Warren, earning a small laugh.

“What are we watching, anyways? I tuned you out earlier.”

“Rude.” Warren punctuated this statement with another bite. He meant to, anyways -- his aim was off, and the piece of popcorn went soaring over his head. Neither paid this much mind, although Nathan raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “It’s  _ Stranger Things _ . I’m thinking a Season Two rewatch, unless you wanna start from the beginning.”

“I don’t care about your nerd stuff that much.” There wasn’t any heat to the words, or bite of defensive cruelty; just lazy, honest affection. Warren grabbed Nathan’s legs, careful of the popcorn, to pull him further into his lap. Nathan shifted briefly to get more comfortable (a difficult feat, seeing as it was  _ fucking sweltering _ ) before saying, “First season, second season -- whatever, babe, it’s fine. Just press play sometime tonight, please.”

Warren moved to comply, reaching over to his laptop,but was forced to catch a box of Mike and Ike’s as it slipped off the sofa. Then, he poked around with the cables and connections, making sure the laptop was charging while also being hooked up to the TV.

“Warren,  _ Christ _ \-- They’re  _ fine _ , babe, you checked them already, like, a dozen times.” Nathan sighed, impatient. He didn’t care about the  _ movie _ part of movie night -- he barely gave a damn about the snacks, either. Movie night, regardless of the movie, typically meant at  _ least _ two hours of snuggle time under a way-too-hot, sweaty blanket. Nathan was here to cuddle his soft, warm boyfriend; the rest was an afterthought.

Warren laughed. “Okay, okay. So pushy.” 

Finally, ( _ finally _ ), Warren leaned back again, letting Nathan retake his comfortable position laying against his shoulder. Once Nathan stopped moving, Warren pressed a tender kiss against his hair, making all of Nathan’s muscles turn into satisfied jelly. 

“And- Start!”

Warren reached for the spacebar with a socked foot, his tongue pressed between his lips in concentration, as Nathan watched on with fond eyes.

Nathan vaguely remembered watching season one of this show. It was something Max and Warren watched together, if he remembered correctly,  _ maybe _ accompanied by Chloe, but parts of it still seemed familiar to him. He had bad memory when it came to things like movies and tv shows; and Warren, for all his well-rehearsed geek trivia, did, too, so Nathan didn’t beat himself up about it. Whenever Warren rewatched something, he was happy to do so with Nathan curled up against him, asking questions about the plot or characters.

“So who’s this girl with the curly hair?”

“That’s Eleven.”

“I thought Eleven was bald?”

“She wasn’t  _ bald _ , Nathan,” Warren’s laugh was easy and bright. “And that was season one.”

Nathan shrugged, his sharp shoulder probably digging into Warren’s much softer torso. “Buzz cuts are cool. I would’ve kept it.”

Warren giggled, another bright sound, pressing his nose into his boyfriend’s hair. “I think her hair is cute! It kind of reminds me of yours.”

“Ugh.” Nathan’s nose crinkled at the reminder. He’d showered for the night already, so his hair had dried back into the ridiculous curls he hated so much. If only nighttime hair gel were a thing that existed. “Maybe  _ I _ should get a buzz cut.” Nathan could feel Warren’s smile. “She reminds me more of you, anyways, with the length. Mine is shorter than that.”

Warren hummed thoughtfully, rubbing a hand up and down Nathan’s back mindlessly under the blanket. He didn’t seem perturbed by the sweat that had quickly made work of Nathan’s shirt, and Nathan was grateful for that. “I guess that means she’s our daughter, then. Our sweet baby love-child.”

Nathan snorted a laugh, feeling unbearably fond. In mild embarrassment, he pressed his face into Warren’s chest, unable to fight his toothy smile. “I guess I’m proud then. Our kid has some kick-ass super powers.”

Nathan could hear Warren’s answering grin, even as his voice was still muffled by Nathan’s hair. “Hell yeah, she does. She’s cool and brave, just like her dad.”

“...Are you talking about yourself or about me?”

“Oh, I’ll never tell.”

Conversation flowed like that through the proceeding episodes, occasionally changing topic to the cinematography or the strange nostalgia of the series. Throughout all of it, every hour or half-hour that passed, Nathan simply grew more at ease, plastered against his geek boyfriend’s sweaty side, their arms wrapped around each other in what Warren probably thought of as  _ comfort _ and Nathan could only feel as  _ safety _ . It wasn’t long before Nathan’s eyes began to flutter closed, eyelids made heavy by the dim lighting and the wonderful, overpowering heat of his partner beside him.

All in all, Nathan thought the movie night went pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are a writer's best friends!


End file.
